Just like you
by Videx
Summary: He could be himself, crazy and paranoid, or like him, stupid and senseless... yaoi


There isn't much to warn about, but I still going to mention it

Warning: this fic contains yaoi, boy on boy action, a little, but not much, colorful language, well, there is hardly any colorful language, and major OOCness

Do I seriously need to say the disclaimer? No seriously, how many people believe that I own Naruto? They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto…

And I think that's all what I had to say…**

* * *

****Just like you**

* * *

So many things he had done to gain power, the power to kill his brother. He admits that he isn't very proud of the decisions he made over the years, or the things he had done, but there were no other options, he could not let his brother live after what he had done several years ago, he could not let the murderer of his clan and parents walk freely around, even if it was his own brother. 

He had been promised power beyond his wildest dream, but there was one condition though, he had to give his body to the snake sannin. It didn't matter if he lost his freedom, as long his brother would die at his hands.

Three months, that's what he had been saying all day the snake sannin, "only three months before I get my hands on your body Sasuke kun" he said licking around his mouth, and with a little glint of lust in his eyes, it didn't matter what kind of twisted plans Orochimaru had for his body, as long he would get to kill his brother then everything was alright.

That's what he had been thinking all this time.

'Everything will be alright as soon as I get to kill him, it doesn't matter if I lose my freedom, my life or all of my friends, I could care less what happens to them, I am an avenger"

He liked that thought, and it was nice imagining himself standing above his half dead older brother with a kunai in his hand saying: "All these years I've hated you, detested you, and just for this day I've survived!"

But when he was about to end his brother's life, about to give him the final blow with the kunai, he vanished with a smirk on his face, why that happened he didn't know, it was his imagination, his thoughts, so why wasn't he able to kill his own brother in his own dreams.

As always a wave of pain would hit him and like he always did, he would look down and see blood, not his brothers, but his own. Carefully he would touch the red liquor, bring his hand up to his face and take look at it, and couldn't believe how it happened, unknown to what was going on around him, he didn't notice it coming again, well to be more precise, him. Once again another wave of pain hit him hard in the back going through the abdomen and there, this time he saw it, the once cleaned shinning blade now stained with his own blood.

"A ninjas back is never unprotected, have you forgotten that little brother?"

He closed his eyes, he knew who that voice belonged to, "no, dear brother, I haven't…" he said quietly not showing any kind of pain.

As fast as the katana was struck through Sasuke's body it was quickly removed again, "foolish little brother, even after all this time, you're not strong enough to kill me, why? Simple, because you're weak, your hatred isn't enough…" the older Uchiha said quietly, soon the silence was broken by Sasuke's coughing, "shut up…" he mumbled, wiping the blood away that was one his chin.

"Hmm…" was the only respond he got, before the katana once again went through the abdomen, making him fall down on the hard soiled ground, "what did I just tell you dear brother…" he spoke again, roughly pulling the sword out making his little brother scream.

"Haven't I learned you anything?"

The scream slowly died down, and a low chuckle could be heard from Sasuke but was interrupted with more coughing and even more blood came up, "apparently no…you didn't learn me that much, before you went ahead and killed the entire clan…" he said coughing in between, his brother didn't say anything, just stared at his little brother's fragile body who tried without any success to stand up.

'Screw it', he thought and rolled onto to his back and looked at his brother, who now stood above him, with an emotionless face, the katana in his right hand was raised above his head, and it looked like his brother was aiming for the heart, he knew that this was the end, normally people would close their eyes and wait for the final blow, he gave a weak smirk, he wasn't like normal people.

"Sasuke…" his brother spoke quietly, he didn't listen, his vision had gotten blurry, the sun that had been hidden by the clouds now showed up, it seemed like heaven was prepared, and had sent him two angels to pick him up.

'Father… mother….' He thought as the angels' came closer, now only waiting for him to stand up and follow them to paradise that was right ahead with open doors.

"You still love me…." it wasn't question, but a statement, Sasuke forgot all about the two beautiful creatures dressed in white and turned his attention back at his brother, right now he felt like screaming, "I don't love you! I hate you more than anything!"

But he couldn't find the voice to do so; it was hard enough for him to breath.

'Damn, I think he hit my lung…' he thought starting to feel a little numb.

"No…" he barely whispered, and shook his head, "very well, rest in peace foolish little brother" Itachi said as his final words.

This was supposed to be his imagination; it wasn't possible for him to fail in killing his own brother, so how could his brother kill him?

He took one last breath before the sword would hit him and end his miserable life. At least he would no longer feel any kind of pain the next time he woke up, cause the next time he would wake up, he would be surrounded by his friends greeting him, hugging him, and say their good byes before they would spread their glorious wings and fly away, and once again, he would stand in front of his parents, and see his brother coming out from the shadows, and brutally kill them over and over and over again.

For some reason, he had made the mistake to look into his eyes seconds before the sword had hit him, and forever he would be cursed to wander around and see the entire Uchiha clan get slaughter over and over again, and the only thing he could do, was stand by their sides and see them die at his brother hand.

Was this even possible? How could his daydreaming end like this? Unless…

"Sasuke?"

"Yes Kabuto?" he said and continued to eat his food, forgetting all about the hell he had to wander through for all eternity, "is there something wrong? You seem a bit distracted…" Kabuto asked worried, Sasuke looked up, "no, everything is fine, I'm just a bit tired, that's all".

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard Sasuke kun, we have plenty of time" it came from the snake sannin on the other side of the table, "you've been saying that all day, are you sure that there is plenty of time or are you just trying to convince yourself that there is plenty of time…" Sasuke asked looking at his sensei, "watch your mouth brat, do you know who you are talking to" it came from Kabuto, Sasuke turned his attention at the medical nin, "I wasn't speaking to you was I…" he said with a stern look, "why you…" Kabuto muttered and was about to stand up, when Orochimaru appeared behind him placing a hand on his shoulder, "Kabuto…" he said quietly "yes Orochimaru sama" he sighed and left the table with a "remember to eat your vegetables Sasuke kun, or else your not getting any dessert" and chuckled on his way out.

"Bastard…" Sasuke said out loud and glared at Kabuto until he was out of site.

"But he is right though…" Orochimaru spoke with his very feminine voice, "I want a body that is healthy, so eat your vegetables Sasuke kun, or else there is no dessert"

Sasuke looked down at his plate, poked a little at his vegetables with his fork, "I don't like the way he makes them…." he said looking up, "and I could care less if I got dessert or not…"

Orochimaru sighed and pushed the plate with food away, "fine… but I want you at the training ground in about 45 minutes, alright…."

"Don't be late…" Sasuke said and got up from his seat leaving the snake sannin behind, "I'm never late…" Orochimaru hissed after Sasuke.

He took a deep breath, it seemed like Sasuke was trying to piss him off, but it didn't matter, only three months before he could get his hands on his body then everything would be perfect, it would be the start of a new life, the end of Konoha, and the rest of the world.

A smile started to spread on his face, he would soon copy every jutsu that was known, and no one could stop him. "Ha…" he said satisfied that his plan was going the way he had planed it, soon that little 'ha' turned into a chorus of laughter echoing trough the whole base.

Could life get any better?

I don't think so.

Sasuke sighed, closed his eyes, shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away from the wall he had been leaning at for the past 10 minutes, listening to Orochimaru's laugh.

He didn't know where he was heading to; there wasn't much to do, but then again, that didn't matter, he was only here because Orochimaru could help him to receive the power he needed to kill his brother.

While walking down the long corridor he saw Kabuto, their eyes met for second and both turned their head away, pretending that the other person wasn't there.

"**Pet**…" Sasuke said mocking, Kabuto who now had stopped walking, looked at Sasuke, and shook his head "you're wrong… **_you_** are the **_pet_**… haven't you seen the way he looks at you?"

"Jealous?"

"I don't have a reason to be…." Kabuto said smiling and started to walk away.

"That's what they all say…" Sasuke said, wanting to have the last word.

Kabuto looked over his shoulder and yelled: "Uke!" and chuckled.

Sasuke just shook head; he knew that Kabuto was jealous over the attention he was getting from Orochimaru, the looks he'd give him from time to time, and the way he would say his name.

"**_Sasuke kun_**…" it sounded from time to time like a purr, others times when he got mad or was mad at him, it sounded like he wanted to avoid saying his name, like it was some kind of poison burning his tongue every time he said it and made him so sick that he wanted no one to even mention it.

Needless to say, he was kinda proud, that he Uchiha Sasuke made Yakushi Kabuto jealous, envious, covetous, green-eyed, desirous, yes there are many words for it, and Sasuke loved each and every one of them.

But he knew, that Kabuto was right, he didn't have a reason to be jealous, Orochimaru didn't want him only for his body, or eyes, there was so much more.

What it was, he didn't want to know nor did he care that Orochimaru and Kabuto had some kind of a relationship.

Now that he though about it, was he the jealous one?

Did he wish to be with Orochimaru in that kind of ways?

He paused for a moment.

No… he wasn't even gay, so why would he wish to be with Orochimaru?

He shook his head, he didn't even have the time to have some kind of relationship with anyone, only after his brother got killed, then he needed someone by his side and make sure that he wasn't the last Uchiha.

"Sasuke sama…." a voice called behind him interrupting him in his thoughts.

"What now?" Sasuke replied annoyed, and waited for the servant to reach up to him.

"Um… Orochimaru sama…" the girl started panting in between "wanted to know… what you wished for to your birthday…" she said quietly, Sasuke looked at the girl, she was indeed pretty, with long black hair going down to her waist, beautiful skin, maybe a little too pale, and big green eyes, that also seemed to shine no matter what.

"Sasuke sama…? Something wrong? Maybe you should rest a bit…." the girl said gently.

He didn't answer, just looked at the person whose name he didn't know and yet he had already some feelings for her.

"Or should I make you some tea?" she quietly said not wanting to interrupt him in his thoughts, "Sasuke sama?" she added after a bit, still a little unsure if she should call Kabuto.

"No thanks, I'm fine…" he said calmly giving a small smile, the girls eye widened, never had she heard Sasuke talk so calm, without any hint of that you were dead, never had she seen him smile, she had always thought that he didn't have any kind of feelings, well except for anger and that he was just some cruel bastard that was only here because Orochimaru was bored and needed a new toy.

"Very well Sasuke sama…" she said and bowed before running down the hallway to Orochimaru to tell him what Sasuke wished for to his birthday.

She stopped running, 'damn it…' she thought and ran again back to Sasuke, "um… you never told me what you wished for…"

Sasuke thought for moment, took a step closer to girl.

"Um… Sasuke sama…." the girl said starting to feel a little uncomfortable, he stopped moving and now stood inches away from her face.

"You…" he said with a smirk and left the girl behind.

"Very well, Sasuke sama…" the girl said mostly to herself, bowed and ran back to Orochimaru.

He knew very well that he couldn't get her, but then again, he was an Uchiha and they always got what they want, which made everything more fun, she wasn't like Sakura the annoying pink haired girl who worshiped the ground he walked on and would jump off a cliff if he said so.

She was indeed a fan girl.

And look what had become of her now.

Dead, because of her feelings for him, she was so close but yet her feelings made her stop from doing anything.

He could still remember the day were she had tried to kill when he was meditating outside in the garden, of course he knew that she was there, hiding, waiting for the perfect moment where she would jump at him and stab the kunai in his heart, and hurt him, like he had hurt her.

She never got the chance, when she ran towards him, it seemed like she stopped for a moment, having a little pause, unsure if she should do this on her own, but she wanted him back no matter what and that moment that had ruined everything for her.

Poor girl, but then again, did she really die, he wasn't sure, he had just left her behind not caring if she died of blood loss or worse.

It didn't touch him the slightest that he had possible killed her, she was just another girl who came and went. Orochimaru did the same thing, using people, in every kind of ways. Age didn't matter, newborn, old people, what the hell, they were all just people, tools, nothing more nothing less.

He sighed…

_**I could be mean  
I could be angry  
you know I could be just like you**_

He wasn't trained to be mean, no one said that he should be, it just happened, maybe because of him, but then again, he could not be sweet and nice if he wanted to kill his brother.

Emotions was troublesome, everything you felt would sooner or later turn to hate.

From love to jealousy, and that jealously would make you crazy, paranoid, possible angry because you couldn't have her or him. You'd probably start to hate the person, who held the heart of the one you loved, and then plan the person's death.

Of course, somewhere in our mind, we wouldn't seriously kill the person, we all want the one we loved to be happy. But still, some people have the thought "if I can't have him nobody can!"

Sasuke shook his head, so many things people would do for the one, they so called loved, in some cases they would even sacrifice themselves just so the person could live on and be happy. Others would give up their freedom, all because of one single person.

And then there were people who would give their life to protect everyone, just like the Third Hokage…

"Unbelievable" Sasuke muttered, and sighed, Orochimaru wasn't like that, he would probably just send some kids in and make them do it for him, and not think further over what he had just done.

Tools, they were all tools, pieces in Orochimaru big plan.

There are two kinds of ninjas, the one who uses other, and the others who get used.

He, Uchiha Sasuke, was the one of those who got used by others, and in about three months, he would be cast away and never be seen again, unless Orochimaru was bored and needed a toy to play with.

But there was always Kabuto, the loyal spy and medical nin, who always seemed to stand by Orochimaru side no matter what.

It didn't seem right, he knew Kabuto was smart, but there had to be a deeper reason why he still was around, maybe he was spying on Orochimaru… or, Orochimaru was in reality working for **_him_**. I mean, who would suspect that a cute medical nin like Kabuto, to be some evil genius, who even had everything planned down to the smallest detail. But if Kabuto was the evil genius, why was Sasuke here then? What kind of plans did Kabuto have for him? Maybe he just a distraction, making everybody think that the Sasuke was **_the_** weapon, and so would everyone be busy with trying to save him, but no, they were all wrong!

'_**Hinata**…_' he thought for a moment.

Who would believe that such a shy girl who even stuttered, to be **_the_** weapon, no one. On the outside she seemed weak and was easy to break, but what people didn't know, was that she was an assassin, and that her and Kabuto had a relationship, I mean, Kabuto did help her during the chuunin exam. But why would Hinata help an evil bastard like Kabuto?

"Hmm…. Aha!" Sasuke said out loud.

Now it all made sense, Hinata was bearing the child of Kabuto, and after the child was born, Orochimaru would be transferred into the infant's body. And together, Hinata, Kabuto and little Orochi, they would rule the world.

Sasuke's eyes widen, "no…." he whispered, "I'm…. I'm…. the babysitter!?"

Was that what Kabuto had planned for him, Sasuke thought for a moment, of course that was his plan, someone had to take care of little Orochi while his parents ruled the world.

But, what about the Hyuugas, did they know about this.

"No you idiot, of course they don't know…." Sasuke muttered, this was also a part of the master plan, don't make them suspicious, let them all think that Hinata has nothing to do with the devil, and she's not bearing the sperm of Satan. Yeah, that's a good thought, instead, make her look like a weak girl who only wishes to change herself, oh, and lets make her have a crush on an idiot.

Wonderful…

Sasuke shook his head, sighed and let a hand run through his dark hair.

"Great…" he said out loud, "I'm getting crazy… I'm starting to get thoughts that Hinata might possible have something to do with Kabuto…"

He eyes widen in horror and his hands covered his mouth, "impossible…" he muttered, looking around hoping that no one saw his thoughts, "that's way she always went around with that thick jacket, she was already pregnant at that time! No one could see her big abdomen!"

He slapped himself, "CUT IT OUT!!!" he yelled at himself, "there is no way, that Hinata is an assassin and are working with Kabuto, and there is no way in hell that I'm ever going to be Orochimaru's babysitter! So cut it out already!"

A paused followed.

And he continued to walk, but still, he couldn't leave the thought that Kabuto might have a secret that no one knew…

He chuckled, look what emotions had done to him, they had made him crazy, paranoid.

Isn't life just wonderful?

"Maybe…" Sasuke whispered, "its because of the isolation…." he paused for a moment, "yeah, that must be it… I haven't spoken to a sane person in years…" he started to chuckle little, and looked at his hands, "but look at me, look at me!" he yelled, apparently talking to his hands, "I'm sane… right, I'm sane…. I'm perfectly normal…" he started to look around, hoping to find a person who could confirm that he was perfectly normal.

"YOU!" he yelled pointing at a servant who just happened to walk by.

Quickly, Sasuke rushed over to boy and grabbed him by his shoulders, "I'm sane… right, I'm perfectly sane…. There is nothing wrong with me, right…"

The boy didn't know what to say, truth to be told, he had always thought there was something wrong with the Uchiha, but he couldn't say something like that directly in his face.

"Answer me!" Sasuke yelled and started to shake the boy.

The boy looked around, hoping that some other servant would pass by and save him from the crazy Uchiha.

Nope, no one came.

Sasuke started to shake the boy even more aggressively, "Damn it! Say I'm perfectly sane!" Sasuke yelled.

"Help! Somebody help me! Uchiha has gone insane again!" the servant yelled, and inside his mind he prayed that someone would hurry up and save him before he got killed.

"Damn you!" Sasuke yelled, slamming the boy against the wall.

The boy let out a small groan, he took another deep breath, and yelled at top of his lungs, "HELP! UCHI-" the boy had suddenly stopped screaming and was brusquely dropped on the floor. He didn't look up, in fear of what he might see, instead, he curled into foster position and prayed again that someone soon would come and save him.

"You pathetic low life creature, you don't even deserve to eat my shit…" Sasuke said quietly, looking down at the poor servant who now was hugging his knees tightly and prayed in silence.

Sasuke let out a sigh, and pulled the servant roughly up from the floor, "look at me…." Sasuke whispered the servant didn't react.

Another sigh could be heard, "look at me…" it came again, and still the servant didn't do as he was told.

"Damn it!" Sasuke yelled, and pulled out a kunai, prepared to threaten the so called pathetic servant's life, "I don't like to repeat myself…. Look at me…!" Sasuke harshly whispered.

Still, the servant didn't react.

"Fine…" Sasuke sneered and grabbed the poor boy's hand, "if that's the way you want to play, fine with me…"

In an instant the kunai was piercing the boy's hand, making it stuck to the wall, blood ran down, some of it followed the wrist and slowly fell to the hard wooden floor with a quiet splat, a scream was heard from the boy, who immediately stopped and looked up, tears was forming in his eyes.

"Good boy, now that wasn't so hard was it?" Sasuke said mocking while patting the boy's head, as he was a dog who just did a great thing.

"Now, I want you to tell me truth? All right, I am perfectly normal? Right?" Sasuke looked at the boy with begging eyes. Somewhere in his mind, the boy knew he just should say what the stubborn Uchiha needed to hear, 'yes you are perfectly sane Uchiha sama…'

He took a quick glance at his hand that was pierced to the wall, and still the blood ran down the wrist and ended on the wooden floor, he shook his head, "Uchiha sama…" he said quietly.

"Yes?" it came from Sasuke, making him sound like a little child that was so excited that he couldn't hid his joy any longer.

"You… are the most crazy person I've ever met! You even go to the extreme by making **_Orochimaru_** sama look like a **_normal_** person!"

A pause followed, no one dared to make a sound or move in fear of what might happen.

"Heh…" Sasuke said and turned his back to the servant, "very funny… but still, a very bad joke, and I hate bad jokes…" Sasuke looked over his shoulder, his sharingan was on, the servant gulped.

"You know…" Sasuke began, taking a good look on the servant's face, "we could do this the fun way…" once again a kunai was pulled out and held up at the poor guy's throat, "or… the painful way…" Sasuke made a small push onto the kunai and drew a line on the throat, once again making him bleed.

Sasuke's head tilted a little as he watched the blood trickle down, onto the shirt, passing by the abdomen and landed on the floor, barely making a sound.

"I prefer the painful way…" Sasuke whispered slowly looking up.

The servant closed his eyes, and prayed that someone soon would show up and save him.

"I've never been that religious…" Sasuke said, the servant opened his eyes and looked at the insane man who was about to kill him "why…?" he carefully asked, trying to buy himself some time, "were was God when my brother slaughtered the entire clan?"

There was another small pause.

"Can I ask you a question?" it slowly came from Sasuke, the servant didn't bother to answer, it wasn't like he could say, "of course you can't ask me a question you idiot!"

"What's your name?"

"Why do you care?"

"You know, I'm not in the mood, so why don't you just tell me your fucking name so I know what I can write on your damn tombstone…"

Another pause was followed.

"Damn it!" Sasuke yelled and pierced the kunai into the other hand.

The boy bit hard onto his lips, not daring to scream, not wanting to give Uchiha the pleasure in knowing that he just had hurt another human being.

"Lets play a game asshole…" Sasuke whispered into the servant's ear, "I'm going to cut you into tiny pieces, starting with your toes, then probably doing your fingers, wrist, ears, maybe the lips, or, instead of your lips, I'm going to dig out your eyeballs. Now doesn't that sound like fun?" Sasuke asked sweetly.

The servant looked up from the ground, "fuck you Uchiha…" he spat, if he were going to die why not say his final words, even if it did get him killed.

In a instant Sasuke had grabbed the guy's balls and gave a little hard squeeze, "you know, I could always start with your balls… now wouldn't **_that_** be fun?" he said with his teeth gritted.

The servant took a deep breath as he saw the kunai was moved down to that area, again he looked up to met Sasuke's eyes, that somehow showed an amused expression.

'_Bastard..._' he thought, '_of course I should have known that something like this makes him happy…the fear in the person's face, the light in their eyes slowly leaving and the scream that would forever be burned into their minds, sick bastard… I bet he even do them after they are dead…"_

"A penny for your thought…" Sasuke said sweetly while moving the kunai around the body, trying to decide which part he would start with first.

"Pet…" he said quietly.

Without a second thought, Sasuke pressed the kunai in whatever body part the kunai was around. The servant's face looked horrified up from his wound, a little blood escaped from his mouth, his face went pale, it looked liked he had seen a ghost, and the light in his eyes seemed to die slowly.

"Ups… my bad…" Sasuke said, and looked at the wound he had created, "oh no, now would you look at that… tsk tsk… how about I end your miserable life?" Sasuke sweetly asked with a cute smile.

The servant started to shake a little, and once again he looked at his wound seeing the blood drip on the floor, he didn't have the time to look at Sasuke. He was indeed an impatient child, who just wanted fun. Yes, slicing people up did kinda sound like fun in Sasuke eyes.

A sigh could be heard, and a kunai had hit the floor.

"Tools…" Sasuke muttered and turned his back.

He looked over shoulder, seeing the innocent guy who was so unlucky to cross Sasuke path.

It didn't bother him the slightest that he just had killed an innocent guy, because he once again had gone a little crazy.

"Well… its not my problem…" and with a shrug he turned his back to the guy that was now swimming in his own blood, and left without any others words.

He walked in silence around the base, of course he didn't meet anyone, they all feared him. Afraid of what he might do, just like Orochimaru.

Just like Orochimaru, did he really start to act like him?

No…

Did he use people in the same kind of ways that he does?

No…

Did he sleep with the medical nin?

Definitely no…

But yet, "just like Orochimaru sama…" he would hear them whisper from time to time.

Tools… nothing more nothing less…

It didn't matter what they thought about him, he knew that all of them wished him dead.

And they all knew that they shouldn't call him pet. Why couldn't people understand that? Kabuto was the pet, but he, Uchiha Sasuke, was **_the_** weapon. Oh yes, the weapon, but nooo! They all thought Orochimaru was bored and needed a new toy. That's what they thought about him, a toy, a simple slave that was only here to pleasure the snake sannin, he shuddered by the thought, it was much easier imagining Kabuto sitting by the bed with only a collar on and waited for his master to come into the room, so the fun could begin.

And he, even had the nerve to call him uke.

UKE!

God, some people just couldn't see that he was meant to be seme…

"Fuck…" Sasuke muttered, "I did not just think that…" he shook his head trying to get the images out of Kabuto sitting by a bed with only a collar on, and instead of Orochimaru it was him who entered the room, slowly sitting on the edge of the bed.

Slowly Kabuto crawled over to him, and purred into his ear, "I've missed you, **_Sasuke kun_**…"

"Damn!" Sasuke yelled, slamming his fist into the wall, as it wasn't bad enough that he had images of Kabuto, but now, he had Orochimaru's sissy voice.

He sighed and leaned onto the wall, and slowly slide himself down to the floor, "I am getting insane…" he muttered.

"Indeed you are!" it came above him, "what now Kabuto?" he asked lazily, and looked up at him.

"I'm not going to clean up that mess you made in the hallway! And how many times I have told that they are not toys!"

Slowly Sasuke got up from the floor, "what mess?" he asked.

_SLAM!_

It took a second for Sasuke to collect himself, slowly he turned his head at the medical nin, "did you just slap me?" he whispered harshly. Kabuto placed his hands on his hips, "yes, I slapped you, happy? I slapped you because you are an ungrateful annoying fucking brat, and every time you eat, I pray that you'd get choked, when ever you go to sleep, I feel like strangling you with your own damn pillow!"

A silence followed.

"Jealous?" Sasuke asked, "it's the attention, isn't it?"

Kabuto just shook his head, and snorted, "yeah right, I get the attention I need. You are just another tool, a toy, nothing more nothing less… and get going, I want you to learn to clean up after yourself."

A hand was placed on Kabuto's shoulder, "Kabuto, forgive him, he's just a child that needs to learn where his place is…"

"Yes Orochimaru sama…"

"And Sasuke kun, I want you, at the training ground, now…" the snake sannin said with a stern look.

"Whatever…" and with that Sasuke walked passed them, heading towards the training ground.

He stopped for a second and looked over his shoulder, to see if they were still there, of course they were. Talking, moving closer to each other, and the ended the conversation with a kiss.

Sasuke snorted in disgust, couldn't Orochimaru see it?

_**I could be fake  
I could be stupid  
you know I could be just like you**_

Why was he so blind and stupid?

Couldn't he see Kabuto's plan, that he had something hidden from the rest of the world?

Apparently no.

Orochimaru was stupid, blind and a piece in Kabuto's plan. Sasuke shook his head, Orochimaru was supposed to be a badass bastard that didn't let him be pushed around by a four eyes sissy like Kabuto.

Okay, there is no proof that Kabuto controls Orochimaru, or that he even have a master plan about taking over the world, but still, he could easily do it if he wanted to…

"Didn't I already say it, cut it out. There is no way Kabuto plans on taking over the world with Hinata…"

He sighed and continued to walk, and from time to time he would cast a look over his shoulder, and look at the couple that seemed to be in their own little world.

"And he calls me uke?" Sasuke muttered while his eyes followed Orochimaru's hands, they seemed a little unsure, should he do it and drop Sasuke, or leave Kabuto behind and show Sasuke where his place in life were.

A minute passed by as the two love birds looked in each others eyes and whispered about something Sasuke rather not hear.

Sasuke still did not move as he saw them again move towards each other, he knew that somewhere in his mind, that he shouldn't be there and watch them showing their feelings for each other. This was something private.

Yet he was kinda fascinated by the way Orochimaru would kiss and bite Kabuto's neck, leaving small marks, slowly working his way down. His hands went up and lifted the shirt exposing the smooth pale abdomen, a grin was shown on Orochimaru's face.

He couldn't hear what Kabuto was saying, but a blush was shown on his face.

Orochimaru just shook his head, and slowly started to kiss the stomach, while going lower.

Even by the distance that was in between them, Sasuke could see that Kabuto was trembling by the way Orochimaru touched him, kissed him, licked him, on his way down.

"Lucky bastard…" Sasuke muttered as he saw Kabuto rest his head against the wall and his hands playing with Orochimaru's hair.

From time to time, Orochimaru would look up at Kabuto, knowing that he had him where he wanted him.

Again, Kabuto's lips moved, it seemed like he begged for Orochimaru to stop, but it wasn't easy, since he would moan in between.

Without knowing it himself, Sasuke had moved a little closer, trying to get a better view.

His eyes never left Orochimaru's mouth, as he watched in awe, and wondered, how could a creepy snake man like Orochimaru attach him in these kind of ways…

Maybe he was gay.

Orochimaru licked around his mouth, and with a little glint of lust, as he was on his way to pull the pants down, Kabuto rolled his head, and was now looking directly at Sasuke.

At first, he didn't seem to react or care for that matter.

They both gulped, and their faces were red, they took a quick glance at Orochimaru who was busy with the pants, trying to open, yet without any success.

"Orochimaru sama…" Kabuto began, "I love it when you say my name…" Orochimaru replied and looked up at Kabuto, "but I would love it even more if you screamed it out, or tried to say it while you are moaning…" he said a with smirk.

Kabuto didn't bother to say anything at all, he just pointed in Sasuke's direction.

"What?" Orochimaru asked, and looked where his little toy was pointing.

He gulped, and stood up dusting all the dirt away, "ahem…" he began, "Sasuke kun, if you wanted to join us, you should have said so, instead of watching us with your black emotionless perverted eyes…"

Sasuke just shook his head, and headed towards the training ground, while mentally slapped himself for being so stupid that he had taken the chance by getting closer and ruining the whole show.

He sighed, "I blame this on hormones…"

Orochimaru and Kabuto looked at each other, "We'll finish this later dear…" the snake sannin whispered and went to meet Sasuke at the training ground, "very well, Orochimaru sama" Kabuto said before heading to somewhere else, probably his lab…

"One day Uchiha, one day…" Kabuto muttered cruelly, after casting a last glance at the Uchiha.

"_O… ro… chi… maru… sama… not here... not now…" Kabuto begged panting in between, while trying to get away from his cruel master, "but Kabuto, I need some release, and I promise you, it's going to be very pleasurable for both of us" Orochimaru said, ignoring Kabuto's words._

"Damn that Uchiha…" Orochimaru said out loud, forgetting all about his little fantasy, "if he hadn't disturbed us at that point, I wouldn't be so damn horny now…" he sighed, "oh well, I could always…."he said grinning like an idiot.

And at that point Orochimaru thought, 'Sasuke can wait… I think I'll go visit my happy servants who are always ready to obey me…' and with that, he happily skipped down to his playroom.

On the way, he started to hum a song, a song that he liked.

When he reached the hallway that would lead down to his playroom, he couldn't wait any longer and ran down to the door, like a child in a candy store, and get things over with.

Carefully he opened the door, and quickly went in shutting it behind him, making sure that no one could come in, and disturb him or get out and leave him frustrated and horny.

"Tall blond dark and lean, rough and tough and strong and mean" Orochimaru sang softly as he neared the boys that was chained to walls, but still they were able to rush quietly to one of the corners, trying to escape Orochimaru and his twisted plans.

"God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too," he continued and stood now above the young boys trying to decide which one he would use this time.

"She took over heaven, and she did what she had to do"

They boys started to shake in fear as Orochimaru neared them, knowing what he had planed for them. And it didn't help either, that he had an evil smirk on his face, and already had started to drool.

Gently Orochimaru reached his hand towards one of the boys, the boy of course backed away, well, tried to back away, "don't worry, it won't hurt" Orochimaru whispered softly, waiting for the boy to come out from the shadows.

The little boy, well, to be more precise, he was about fourteen, looked at the hand that was reached out for him, he looked back up at Orochimaru, and gulped, he knew he didn't have any others options.

It didn't help fighting against him, he was too strong, but then again, Orochimaru seemed to be pleased with them trying getting away, but it wasn't always like that.

"Come on Omocha, it won't hurt…" Orochimaru said, still in the same creepy gently way, the boy gulped and reached out for the pale hand.

It didn't take long for Orochimaru to unlock the boy, and guide him towards the bed that was in the middle of the room.

"Sit down" Orochimaru said friendly, and made space for the boy.

The boy stepped out from the shadows, still looking a little unsure, he had blonde hair, and cerulean blue eyes that had long ago lost its special spark, he took a glance at his friends, and headed towards the bed, taking his time.

"Please Omocha, I don't bite…" Orochimaru began, and pulled the boy towards him, "that hard…" he whispered in his ear, and chuckled. "Look at me, my dear toy" Orochimaru whispered, Omocha slowly turned his head to look Orochimaru in the eyes, and sighed. "Don't make it sound like its bad, I know that somewhere in your mind, you enjoy it, as much as I do."

There was a short pause.

"Right?" Orochimaru spoke harshly as he grabbed the boy's chin, brining it closer to his own face.

"Yes… Orochimaru sama…" the boy quietly replied.

"Yeah whatever…" the snake sannin said as he rolled his eyes, "oh well…" he said before he threw himself at the boy, furiously ripping the shirt of him and started to bite him in the shoulder leaving marks.

"Stop it…" the boy said quietly, he took a quick look at his friends, at least they were safe from the devil.

"Oh, so you are saying you don't like this?" Orochimaru asked as he looked down at the boy's face letting his hair fall, as they wanted to, barely touching Omocha's face

He was on the edge of crying, so he could only shook his head, in fear that he might start to cry if he talked.

"Hush, my dear," Orochimaru began as he caressed the boy's face, "it wont hurt, only for short moment, now please, relax, or things might get ugly…" he whispered the last part cruelly into the boy's ear.

"Now, where was I?"

And again, Orochimaru started to kiss the boy's neck, in between biting, tearing the boy's skin, making the red liquor slowly show itself, and like a vampire that hungered for blood, Orochimaru took a look at it, a nice color it had, and started slowly to let his tongue run over the wound, making the boy flinch from time to time. As each second passed, the attack on the boy's neck got even more aggressive, since Orochimaru tried everything to make the boy scream out his name. Kissing, biting, sucking, his hands ran over the boy's nipples, trying to harden them.

"Orochimaru sama… please… stop it…" the boy begged, when he heard himself moan, Orochimaru looked up at his face, a smirk showing, "see, I told you…" "stop it…" the boy once again tried.

"Your mind is saying no, but your heart is saying yes…" the snake sannin said quietly.

And once again, Orochimaru started to kiss the boy's face, going down to the neck, the nipples, the abdomen and the…

"Funny…" Orochimaru began, "you want me to stop, yet, your manhood says the opposite…"and a low chuckle was heard.

The boy's eyes widen, no matter what he would think, Orochimaru's touch would like magic make it rise.

Before Orochimaru could do anything more, the door went opened, and the person that was standing in the doorway looked angrily at him.

"Unbelievable! You want me to go to the training ground, and yet you are in your 'playroom' because you are a horny bastard in need!"

"Don't yell Sasuke kun… I only want a little fun" Orochimaru replied as he removed himself from the boy.

Omocha took this as an opportunity to get away from the creepy horny bastard, so in a rush, he headed towards door, only to be caught by Sasuke who looked angrily at him.

"Why don't you learn some manners to your toys?" Sasuke asked quietly, before pulling out a kunai, holding it up against Omocha's neck.

"Sasuke, put the kunai down, we don't want anybody to get hurt…" Orochimaru said calmly as he reached out for the kunai, "now, give me the kunai… Sasuke kun"

Everybody in the room hold their breath, in fear of what the crazy Uchiha would do.

In a flash, there was a sound of flesh getting sliced, a scream was heard and then a thud.

Blood was everywhere, Orochimaru's eye started to twitch, "Sasuke kun… he was… one… of my favorites…. toys…" he said, quietly and slowly.

"Really?" Sasuke asked, and threw the kunai at his sensei, only a few more inches and the kunai would have hit Orochimaru's eye.

"I didn't know… ups, my bad…" and with that Sasuke turned his back and left the room.

The others boys who were hiding in the corner, slowly crawled over to their dead friend, they felt sorry for him, but yet they were a little jealous, at least now he wouldn't have to suffer any longer.

"Rest in piece Omocha" they whispered and closed his eyes.

Orochimaru looked with disgust at the children who prayed for their friend, "next time" he sneered while pointing a finger at them, "I won't so nice…" and that were his last words before he slammed the door.

"Damn that Sasuke, he always ruins my moments, it's his fault that I can't get released… or that I can have my little playtime, because he always comes running and disturb me… teenagers… they are such big Drama Queens… and he just had to slice Omocha's throat… asshole, I'll show him who's the boss around here…" Orochimaru muttered all the to the training ground.

When he stepped out in the sun, feeling the wind against his face, he wasn't prepared for the punch that sends him into the building.

"Ow…"

"Don't say your already done old man!" Sasuke yelled running towards at his sensei.

Orochimaru was still a little shocked by the surprise punch, so he didn't have the time to react as Sasuke again punched him in the face.

"God damn it! Always the face!" Orochimaru yelled, and jumped out of the way so another punch wouldn't hit him.

"Whats wrong, can't take it pretty boy?" Sasuke whispered when he appeared behind Orochimaru.

As Orochimaru was about to hit Sasuke with his elbow, he once again disappeared, leaving Orochimaru stand like a fool on the tree branch.

"Tss… what an idiot…" Sasuke muttered as he saw his sensei, standing all by himself not knowing what to do, "oh well…" he muttered before jumping to another branch, and prepared a trap, just in case, not that Orochimaru could touch him.

"Who is an idiot?" it came from the behind, before he could do anything snakes came out of nowhere and grabbed onto Sasuke, who instantly pulled out a kunai and cut right trough them and did a backwards jump landing hard on the soiled ground.

"You can't rest now…"

He looked up, and jumped backwards avoiding the shurikens that was thrown at him, and threw some kunais in the same direction before hiding himself in the bushes.

"Why don't you use it?" Orochimaru asked

Of course Sasuke didn't bother to answer, and just ran around Orochimaru, and made some hand seals, then he stopped, and sent in his kage bunshins.

"Very well Sasuke kun…" Orochimaru said out loud, when the bunshins surrounded him.

He didn't bother to get out of the way, when they started to gather chakra in their hands, and slowly the sound of thousand birds could be heard.

"Chidori!"

An explosion could be heard, dust were everywhere, rocks, and trees merged with the wind, making it even harder to see a hand before you, he had to move if he didn't wanted to be hit by one of the tree branches and other stuff.

When it got clearer, he could see, that Orochimaru hadn't moved, he still stood in the same spot where he got hit by all the chidoris, his condition was bad; he had several wounds of where the chidoris had struck him, he needed some help, but yet Sasuke still stood his ground, not considering to check on his sensei. To see if he still were alive, or get him some help, it would be the same thing if you helped your enemy.

A wind blew by, and he had hit the ground.

Even after Orochimaru had touched the ground, Sasuke didn't bother to do anything at all, he was after all one of The Legendary Sannins.

"Come on you ass, stand up, I know you have more power than that…" Sasuke muttered as he still kept an eye on the lifeless body that was on the ground. He turned on his sharingan. No, there were no signs of him going to move, or anything at all.

He stared angrily at his lifeless sensei, he couldn't possible have killed him?

Quickly he jumped from tree branch to tree branch and soundless hit the ground, and walked over to the body, he tried to find a pulse, "nothing" he whispered, "but I still don't believe it asshole…" and pulled out kunai.

He looked around, to see if he did have something up in his sleeve, his eyes went back to the lifeless form and started to stab it in the chest. Every time he pulled out the kunai blood would spread everywhere, soon, he had thrown the kunai and started to rip his sensei's inner organs out with the bare hands, but still, there were a smirk on Orochimaru face.

Sasuke looked at his sensei face, his hand caressing it, "what would you say to that I ripped out your eyes?" he asked the body.

He reached out for the kunai, but stopped, he looked around him; blood and organs were everywhere, on the ground, on his clothes, his hands…

His sensei torso was ripped up, and for what? Slowly he shook his head and stood up, maybe he was getting crazy.

_**You thought you were standing beside me  
you were only in my way  
you're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**_

As Sasuke was about to go into the building, there was voice, "very well Sasuke kun…" he turned around to find his sensei's body gone, his eyes moved around, trying to spot his enemy.

He blinked once, and found himself pressed against a tree.

"But not well enough…" Orochimaru whispered ruthlessly in his ear and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist "_**Sasuke kun**_…"

* * *

Well, I'm too lazy to continue from here, so I've decided to make a part two of Just like you, if that's what people want… 

But I think that the rating maybe is too high, but I wanted to be sure that it wasn't too low, and I'm sorry if their were any misspellings or grammar mistake, but oh well… at least I tried…

Anyway, tell me what you think…

Until then…


End file.
